


Love is blind. Or. When Draco was too focused on a naked Harry to notice anything else.

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Warning: non-consensual third party voyeurism.





	Love is blind. Or. When Draco was too focused on a naked Harry to notice anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You Have Got to See This  
> Prompter: april-TheLightFury115 and KatrineBlack  
> Word Count: 237

Harry, blindfolded and tied to the bedpost in his room heard the door open and close. Why were the footsteps so light? Or was he mistaken? There was no other noise in the room. Usually, Draco was big on his entrance. 

He patiently waited for what seemed like forever for Draco to approach the bed. 

Harry wanted to ask Draco where he'd been all this time as he'd entered the room so long ago but he didn’t get the chance because Draco was on him. Harry’s mouth had quickly become otherwise occupied. 

The entire time he thought he'd heard something. Something else other than him or Draco—was this all a joke? Was someone there?

"Draco, what did you do?" 

"What do you mean?" Draco asked sounding confused; Harry let it go. It was probably his imagination. His senses were heightened for absolutely no reason. 

When they were done, Draco removed his blindfold and then it was Draco who jumped and screamed first. 

In the corner of the room two figures moved and Harry with his limited vision recognised them to be Pansy and Millicent. They were the ones who’d snuck in before Draco had and they'd done a fairly good job of remaining quiet. 

"I told you, you had to see it," Millicent said, and much to Harry's surprise, both the girls blushed.

Draco was more embarrassed to be enraged but Harry knew he’d get there.


End file.
